<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] come on out and live by Chantress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699787">[Podfic] come on out and live</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress'>Chantress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i will keep it safe (Podfics) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"what's the point in having magic if you can't get magic HRT", - me to every cishet fantasy writer and also jaskier to geralt, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, established relationships - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Geralt is ten, she’s a boy.</p>
<p>She’s a boy, because they’re all boys, because Witchers are men, because the spells only work on men. She has short hair and she wears trousers and she spends her days fighting, because they all do. She can’t remember any different, not clearly, not with anything other than a strange, aching kind of longing she doesn’t understand.</p>
<p>She’s a boy. She doesn’t like being a boy. She doesn’t like a lot of things – the sounds of swords clashing, the reddish vegetable they put in the stew sometimes, when the older boys try to explain things to her that she knows. Life, she’s learning, is a lot about putting up with things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i will keep it safe (Podfics) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Podfic Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] come on out and live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924711">come on out and live</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaghost/pseuds/notquiteaghost">notquiteaghost</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recorded for my "Trans Character" square for Podfic Bingo 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Title:</strong> come on out and live<br/>
<strong>Author:</strong> notquiteaghost<br/>
<strong>Reader:</strong> Chantress<br/>
<strong>Fandom:</strong> The Witcher<br/>
<strong>Pairing:</strong> Geralt/Jaskier, Geralt/Yennefer<br/>
<strong>Rating:</strong> Teen and Up<br/>
<strong>Length and format:</strong> 00:19:22, mp3<br/>
<strong>Warnings:</strong> none</p>
<p><strong>Download link:</strong> <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/9beg9s7ii2pluta/come_on_out_and_live.mp3/file">Here</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>